Because of You
by jo-beagle
Summary: Tamora didn't want to be like her parents. *SONG FIC*


**This one gets kind of sad so be prepared. The reason why I didn't make this a chapter in The Fix-It Kids was because it focuses more on Tamora than the kids. Also, this takes place when Fiona is only four years old and I know that it doesn't make since because she is two years older than Timothy but let's just not worry about that. Okay? Okay then. ****I used Kelly Clarkson's song _Because__ of You_. If you haven't heard it then please listen to it. ****Oh, and this is rated T for some language and violence but there's not that much so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! **

"WHAT THE HELL FIX-IT!?" Tamora yelled. Felix turned around and glared at her. "WHAT!" He spat. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Tamora retorted. "NO I DON'T _TAMMY_! PLEASE ENLIGHTEN MY ON WHAT I DID WRONG!"

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

Felix looked more confused than ever. His face was almost as red as Tamora's out of anger. "What did I DO!?" He cried out. Tamora started to walk up the stairs and slammed the door to the master bedroom. She fell onto the bed and started to cry. Tamora hated it when her and Felix fought. She only wanted him happy. But of course she couldn't make him happy. She guessed that her dad leaving her mom was like seeing into the future. Felix would never stay with her after this.

Just then she had a flashback.

_"Where do you think your going!?" Her father yelled to her mother. Tamora was only four. Her parents fought constantly and didn't stop. Not even for her. "I'm not going ANYWHERE!" Her mom spat. Her dad then grabbed her mom's wrist and threw her against a wall. Tamora's silvery blue eyes began to water. Her blonde hair thankfully covering her eyes and her arms were frozen to the sides of her small body._

Where the hell did that come from? She knew that it was from her messed up back story, but seriously. Did they have to make it so _harsh_?"

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_  
_**I will not let myself**_  
_**Cause my heart so much misery**_  
_**I will not break the way you did,**_  
_**You fell so hard**_  
_**I've learned the hard way**_  
_**To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am**** afraid**_

She then had another flashback form the same year.

_Walking into her mom and dad's room, she saw her mom sitting on the edge of her bed with pills in one hand and nothing in the other. Her mother looked towards her. "Tammy..." She gasped before rushing to close the door on the young girl. Tamora cringed when her mother slammed the door and locked it. She sighed and put her head down. "It's all my fault..." She muttered to herself as she walked downstairs into the living room._

Tamora shook her head and tried to wipe the tears that flowed down her cheeks._  
_

**_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_**

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_**

_"Your worthless!" Her father exclaimed as he kicked the wall. Tamora's mother cringed but then glared at him. "ME!? You're just a worthless no good DEADBEAT who can't even provide for his own FAMILY!" Her mother then picked up a picture frame and through it towards her father as he bolted upstairs. The picture frame missed her dad and broke when it hit the wall. Tamora ran to her room and shut the door. She then slid against it and started to cry. Why did they always fight?_

_The next thing she knew, her father was walking out the door with all of his stuff packed. "Daddy?" She asked as she tried to tug on her father's jacket. Her father shrugged her off and walked out the front door. She ran out the door and tried to find her dad. But he was gone... forever._

**_I watched you die_**  
**_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_**  
**_I was so young_**  
**_You should have known better than to lean on me_**  
**_You never thought of anyone else_**  
**_You just saw your pain_**  
**_And now I cry in the middle of the night_**  
**_For the same damn thing_**

**_Because of you_**  
**_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I try my hardest just to forget everything_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I don't know how to let anyone else in_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_**  
**_Because of you_**  
**_I am afraid_**

**_Because of you_**

_This was all her parents fault. But... they didn't love her. So... was it her fault? No._

**_Because of you_**

Tamora sat up and saw Felix walk into the room. He walked slowly up to the bed and sighed. "Tammy..." He started; voice so soft it was barley above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Tamora patted the empty spot next to her on the bed. Felix slowly crawled onto the bed and wrapped her up in a hug. "You don't have to be sorry Fix-It. It was my fault." She leaned into his touch as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes. "I don't want to be like them." She said softly. Felix rested his head on hers and sighed.

Of course he knew that Tamora was talking about her parents. They always fought in front of her and didn't even care that she saw. They barley even cared that she existed. Sure it was just a back story, but it still hurt Tamora to know that her parents didn't love her.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They both opened their eyes to see their young blonde haired daughter Fiona standing at the doorway to their bedroom. Tamora untangled herself from Felix and picked Fiona up as she reached the side of the bed. Fiona was only four.

Tamora looked at the young girl in her arms and smiled; kissing her forehead. "I love you kiddo."

She also pulled Felix into the embrace and kissed him on the lips. Fiona stuck her tongue out and shook her head making Felix and Tamora laugh. Not to long after that, Fiona fell asleep and snuggled close to Tamora. Felix leaned his head on her shoulder and also fell asleep. Before she did, she thought to herself.

_'I never wan't to be like them.'_

**Well? What did you guys think? Once again I really recommend that you listen to that song. Remember to leave a review. If you guys have any requests then you can PM me.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
